


what happens in empire city never sleeps

by Lucigoosey_The_Lightbringer



Series: Here We Are In The Future... [8]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asperger Syndrome, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Aster Universe, Fake Gems, Fluff and Humor, Gen, LMAO, One Big Happy Family, Steven Jasper and Aster discover a jewelry store, Steven Universe Has PTSD - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Steven Universe's Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucigoosey_The_Lightbringer/pseuds/Lucigoosey_The_Lightbringer
Summary: Aster startled for a second, and was quick to hurry after him. Jasper followed a bit more slowly, clearly not in any hurry to catch up, and definitely not making any attempt to stop them. "But it's been a while since I've just taken a walk around… actually, I don't think I've ever walked around Empire City before. I've definitely driven…"| Post-CMM (Change My Mind.)
Relationships: Jasper & Aster Universe, Jasper & Steven Universe, Steven Universe & Aster Universe
Series: Here We Are In The Future... [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057664
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26





	what happens in empire city never sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> Also... [Jasper's new form](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/365686721393983489/805902776399691826/unknown.png)! Drawn by the talented [Rubinaito](https://rubinaitoart.tumblr.com/) <3

Asperger's.

Aster had Asperger's, as Dr. Roberts, after talking some things through with him and presenting him with a list of questions to answer, had eventually explained to him. A form of high-functioning autism, apparently, a rather mild condition, 'level one' on the spectrum. He didn't need too much explaining on the subject; he'd done his fair share of research before he'd gone to Greg and Steven about it, and he'd only really agreed to get a 'screening' done to be sure. In the long run, it didn't make much of a difference to any of them, but it was nice to know.

"So, wait." Steven shook his head as he fell into step with Aster, and the pink gem inclined his head forward briefly as he glanced at his brother. "Are you gonna be going to therapy, now?"

A flicker of amusement stirred in his chest, and he briefly tugged his lips upwards before allowing his expression to fall into a neutral one once more. "No. Dr. Roberts offered to see me, but said she doesn't think it's severe enough to affect me enough that therapy is a requirement." He looked down at his jacket as he and Steven left the building, reaching up to adjust the collar before moving his hands down to find the zipper. It was cold out, though the snow had melted quite a bit. Not cold enough, of course, to affect him by much, but he still zipped the jacket up anyway, if only because he liked the feeling and sound it made. That was another little habit he'd picked up, zipping and unzipping his jacket every now and then just to feel the movement.

Steven hummed. "Wish I could get _Jasper_ in therapy."

Aster snorted and opened his mouth to respond, but he paused and snapped it shut again, shifting his pupils into exclamation points as he turned his head to see Jasper pushing herself away from the wall of the building, having been leaning back against the door. Despite himself, he couldn't help but smile for a moment at the sight of her. She looked a little different now; she hadn't poofed herself or anything, but she'd changed her outfit a few days ago, and he was still trying to adjust to the sight of her with a yellow star on her stomach. Her new boots were a rather nice touch too, although Aster still couldn't fathom how anyone could walk in heels. "Fat chance."

Steven pulled his lips sideways and showed his teeth in a brief, exaggerated grimace toward Aster, a mocking 'oops' expression, before throwing a smirk toward Jasper. "Where's Dad?"

"He went to get gas." Jasper shrugged, walking over to them. Aster slowed to a stop, stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking toward the parking lot. "And I'm supposed to keep watch and make sure you two don't wander off and get hit by a bus or get lost or whatever because apparently for some reason he thinks that I'm fit to babysit you two nerds all the time."

"Nerds?" Aster mused.

"Awh, she learned a new word," Steven laughed. "But, yeah, I'm not a nerd."

" _He's_ a nerd."

Aster shrugged. "Guilty."

"And anyway, we're not going to get lost. I know my way around Empire City," Steven complained, making his way forward again. Aster startled for a second, and was quick to hurry after him. Jasper followed a bit more slowly, clearly not in any hurry to catch up, and definitely not making any attempt to stop them. "But it's been a while since I've just taken a walk around… actually, I don't think I've ever walked around Empire City before. I've definitely _driven…"_

"Steven, there's ice on the ground and your cane makes walking difficult enough as it is," Aster chided, falling into step with him again. "Perhaps a walk around Empire City can wait a while?"

"Not to mention Greg's gonna lose his mind if he gets back and we're not here," Jasper called.

Steven slowed to a stop at that, looking contemplative, then shifted and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Aster raised his eyebrows and sighed, peering over his shoulder and watching as he opened his texting app and sent Greg a quick message along the lines of 'we're taking a walk around the block while we wait' before offering the other two an amused smile. "There, see? And my cane will be fine. The ice isn't that bad anymore. We walk around Beach City all the time!" Aster hummed a little, inclining his head in agreement, and Steven turned to face them again. "Besides, walking is better than standing out here in the cold and waiting."

"Oh, yeah," Jasper snickered. "Walking in the cold beats _standing_ in the cold."

"Neither one is particularly enjoyable," Aster commented. "Though I do prefer walking."

"Exactly," Steven chuckled, turning away to keep walking again, and Aster followed suit with Jasper in tow, falling into step with the hybrid again while Jasper kept pace beside him. "On a more serious note, though…" He glanced at Aster, a small, warm smile appearing on his face. "How are you doing with the whole autism thing? I mean, are you… okay with it?"

"It doesn't change much," Aster replied distractedly, meeting his gaze briefly. He looked up at the sky after a moment, studying the clouds, then let his gaze drop to look ahead of him again. "And I'm not too surprised. I researched the topic quite… _extensively_ ," he mused, biting the inside of his cheek for a moment. He clicked his teeth together, puffing his cheeks out, and shrugged, glancing back at his brother. "In the long run, I suppose it's just good to know."

Steven hummed in agreement as they left the parking lot, heading down the sidewalk. "Guess I should start doing my own research," he hummed. "I think I read a little about it in the facility…"

"You read a lot about everything in the facility," Jasper cut in. "Nerd."

"I like books! Sue me!"

Jasper paused, furrowing her eyebrows, and Aster huffed out a startled laugh despite himself when she grumbled begrudgingly, "I don't know what that one means," and turned her head away from them. She rubbed at her eyes for a moment, falling silent, and huffed. "Stupid…"

Steven watched for a moment, exchanging a glance with Aster, and the pink gem only sighed. "You need glasses," he admonished, as he had a hundred times before, and Jasper grumbled.

"I'm working on it."

"I wonder why I can't fix _your_ eyesight," Steven muttered.

Jasper offered a one-shouldered shrug. "Because your healing powers suck."

"Ah, you're just mad you don't have healing powers."

"I don't _want_ healing powers. They're stupid."

Steven groaned. "You think everything's stupid."

"Well," Jasper began, but she stopped suddenly, a startled look flitting across her face as she looked to her right. She stopped walking, a little too quickly; Aster froze for a second along with her, more curious than alarmed, though he didn't miss the brief flicker of apprehension that crossed Steven's face when the hybrid stopped along with them, peering around Aster to look at whatever Jasper had seen. Aster stepped forward a little, both to get a better look and to try and allow Steven the same, but he couldn't help but freeze again when he saw what Jasper had.

Behind a large window of a building, in a display case, rested several different gemstones. He recognized Pearls, although they were smaller and more circular than anything, and melded together into a necklace. Beside that rested several different pairs of earrings, glittering brightly in different colors with a card in front of them with the word 'diamonds' scribbled across it.

Steven's jaw fell slack as he stared. Aster just blinked, trying to process. Jasper was the one to break the silence, with a startled, "holy _schist-_ " as she pointed to the corner of the display case. " _Look_." They looked. Aster wished they hadn't. A pink Diamond, glittering and turned onto its side, rested on a pillow in the corner of the display case, reflecting a few flashing lights from inside the building. Steven inhaled sharply, hands flying down to his stomach at once, and Aster, unconsciously, moved a little closer to him, staring at the gem somewhat blankly for a moment.

"Is it real?" Jasper questioned dubiously.

"It's not," Steven ground out through clenched teeth, "reforming, so…?"

"Why would humans have _fake_ Diamonds?" Jasper exclaimed, suddenly sounding furious. "That's _disgusting_. That'd be like _gems_ putting human corpses on display or something."

"Oh, gosh," Steven groaned, covering his mouth with one hand while the other pressed down firmly against his stomach where his gem was. Aster shook his head a few times, trying to clear it, and took a deep breath, staring at the fake pink Diamond. "Jasper, that's disgusting."

"This is disgusting!"

"She's right," Aster mumbled, appalled. "It is."

Steven ran his tongue over his lips, silent for a moment. "... I'm gonna be sick."

Aster let out a quiet, unintelligible mumble of agreement and pulled his phone out, narrowing his eyes at the gem briefly before looking down and dialing Greg's number. "I'm calling Father."

"Good idea," Jasper huffed. "You do that. I'm gonna go kill whoever did this."

"No kiddi- WAIT I WAS JOKING JASPER STOP-"


End file.
